


Numb to the feelings

by MISSchevious



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSchevious/pseuds/MISSchevious
Summary: Alternative universe - alpha/beta/omegaShips - showhyuk, changki, hyungwonhoI dont know what to put in the description yet! Just showhyuk and a/b/o dynamics (♡˙︶˙♡)





	1. #1

** Minhyuk's pov **

 

"From birth all wolver's are born with a mark at the back of their neck, which indicates the clan they belong to". _Boring_ "Walkris (Earth), Seriab (Water), Epelia (Air) and Horung (Fire) all the four clans have their own strengths and weaknesses". _Boring, so freaking boring_ "since we belong to Epelia we are going to learn... ". I start drawing in my book out of boredumb, i know all this at the back of my hand. I have been learning our ancient history and everything i need to know to keep my clans status right from elementary. I am proud to be the son of the clans head.   
_Ouch_ something hits me, i rub my head to decrease the pain and look on top. Professer hong was looking at me, an old long bearded man "Lee Minhyuk!! It will be better if you listen to me than doing whatever you are doing there!!". I was so pissed, getting up i say "it's enough i am leaving, i can't take your blabbering anymore old man" and leave. I hear him scream "Lee Minhyuk!! You better come back, i am going to tell this to your father!!... ". I smirk and walk away, nobody can stop me, i am Lee Minhyuk, The Heir of Epelia, a so called ALPHA.   
On my way i bump into someone and hit my head with the person "yah! Watch your way, tsk, filthy ass" i say rubbing my head. "sorry" i hear and look on top to see a tall built, golden skinned guy standing in front of me. I roll my eyes "whatever" Yawning i stretch myself and was going to leave when he stops me "excuse me, do you mind telling me where the college library is". I look at him dumfounded "you don't know where the library is, you don't look like a first year". He nods "No. I just transferred to seoul so... ". "well whatever, you are asking the wrong person i don't even know where the L of library is so" i wave him a bye and leave. Walking to the college ground i lie down under a tree, and close my eyes drifting to dreamland. 

 

_Minhyuk Minhyuk!!_ I get up from my nap and adjust my eyes to the light, I see hyungwon's face. He was smiling at me "get up you lazyass" he says giving me a hand. I roll my eyes and take his hand, sitting up. He sits beside me. Hyungwon belongs to Seriab. Epelia and Seriab have always been on good terms with each other. Hyungwon is the heir of Seriab although he is a beta, but Seriab has always been linient, not like us. I met him when i was just 6 years old, from then we have been good friends. At the age of 14 when i got my first heat.. Me and hyungwon crossed the bondaries of friendship. It was simply because he couldn't see me in so much pain. From a small age i was burdened with the tag of the heir of Epelia, i was forced to hide my true identity, cause according to the people an omega can't handle the clan. So in order to make me the heir my father warned me to never open up as an omega and spread it all over that i am an alpha, to keep his thrown. The only person that ever knows this is my family and hyungwon, who helps me through my heat. I am truly thankful to have a friend like him. "Minhyuk, is something wrong" he says. I look up at the sky and smile, it always reminds me that up there my mom is watching over and protecting me. He squeezes my shoulder "your missing your mom right". I hate it that he is able to read me so easily, i feel his hand slide around my shoulders and instinctively i lean my head on his chest. There was sweet silence till i decided to speak "say hyungwon, don't you think that i am cheating my clan". "It wasn't your mistake minhyuk, and it never will be" he says and turns me around leaning in, i close my eyes and feel a pair of lips on mine, he deepens the kiss. Hyungwon knows what exactly i need at what time. I love that thing about him. We even tried dating, but it didn't work out, probably because our hearts never bet for each other. So we just left it to whatever complicated relationship you could call ours. After my mom passed away, i have never felt loved or loved someone. It's all just platonic relationships, Except hyungwon. I don't let anyone see this side of me. The vulgar, attention deprived, emotional me, what a shame, i can't be like this, i have to be strong. He bites my bottom lip bringing me back from my train of thoughts. He leaves my mouth and i open my eyes to look at him.  "Your supposed to concentrate on me and nothing else" he leans in kissing me again, i grab the back of his head and start rubbing cricles. He slides his arms around my waist and carries me on his lap. I adjust me self on him, getting heaty. He slips a hand inside my t-shirt and i moan in the kiss due to the cold sensation. "I think you should take it to a more private place, hyung, before someone sees you both and starts questioning father for it". I break the kiss to see who is it. "Im changkyun!" i hate him, but before i could speak any further, hyunwon speaks "he is right, i am sorry i got careless". Changkyun smiles at hyunwon "thank you hyung, for understanding". Hyungwon nods and changkyun leaves. "why did you not let me speak" i say getting off and sitting beside him. He tugs his hands around my shoulders again "because you only create unwanted fights with him, Which aren't necessary. He doesn't deserve it Minhyuk and you too". I look at him and then sigh getting up "i am going home". "Minhyuk" I hear hyungwon say "will you come over" he grabs my wrist. I turn around and look at him, I hate it when i can't say no to him.


	2. #2

**Kihyun's pov**

 

I was sitting out of the room and waiting for Jooheon, after like 15 minutes I hear the door open. "K" Jooheon says standing near the door, signaling me to come in the room. I stand up and walk inside. The room was small but enough for a office, I see a middle aged man and a old man sitting on the chair, who are both alpha's like jooheon, I can smell their strong aura, they are glaring at me but I bow as a sign of respect anyways. Jooheon was standing beside me, who starts speaking first "Appa, he is the specialised hunter i was talking about". A man at the right nods in response, who seemed as  Jooheon's father. "Joonie i am trusting you with this, but remember well it is a delicate case, which means once he is involved there is no going back". Jooheon nods and says "yess, I know, that's why he is the one who I can trust". I was only standing there listening, I didn't know what were they talking about, except when jooheon mentioned specialized hunter.   
From a young age I never had a place to live, no money to survive, but that was till I met yejun hyung, he is the only one I whole heartedly believe in. If it wasn't for him who picked me up from that dark, dirty alley that day and trained me, K would never exist. Nobody knows my identity, except Jooheon and hyung. I met Jooheon in one of the cases I solved 3 years ago, his strong alpha aura always amazes me cause he is actually an cute little uwu baby. From then on we created a good bond. "You are the K, who Jooheon keep's talking about" I hear the old man speak, and snap out of my thought's "yeah, nice to meet you, sir". He then says "so you are a beta. It's kind of risky to send you with him, but jooheon trust you so I will do too, but you both better not disappoint me". I nod in response "I won't". Jooheon also grins in response "we won't, granpa". The man then smiles at me and then looks at jooheon  "Jooheon i just want to say this before hand, if you want to get him involved, your doing it at your own risk and you will have to take responsibility". Jooheon nods in understanding "yes, granpa". "You both can go then" the old man says. Jooheon bows "we will take our leave now".  He patts my shoulders, i also bow in response and then we leave the room. 

 

Jooheon sighs as soon as he gets out "Elders~ are tough to handle". I look at him to get an answer as to what is happening "what is going on Jooheon". He starts whining "ugh, ki, atleast you give me a break, i'll tell you later on". I fold my hands and look at him "Joonie!". He sighs "ok, just take this as one of your cases, honestly i also don't know what's going on, father just mentioned going to Epelia, but i don't understand why would we go there when we have absolutely no bonds with them". I het curious and start think about the possibilities, Jooheon sighs again "please ki, i need to rest, I know you have alot of question, I swear it will all be answered in Epelia, so for now bye. I am going to rest". I sigh and giggle "ok bye, see you soon, your so whiny when you are sleepy". He shrugs me and then waves a bye leaving. I also leave for my house. 

 

Opening the door i immediately go for my bed, pouncing on it. Turning my body and relaxing, i start thinking about what exactly would be the reason that Horung and Epelia have to unite. I can only think of two possibilities, it is either we sign a bond or we collab with each other to take over either Seriab or Walkris. From which Walkris has high possibility, cause Seriab and Epelia have always had a good bond. I don't see any other reason in specific yet. Suddenly there is a a knock on my door and I snap out of my thoughts. I can smell an alpha, a very sweet, intimidating scent and I know excatly who it is, I hear another knock and get up to open th door "hyung??" i say. "kihyun, we got a case for you". I have never seen hyung come over to my house and give me the case in this urgency, if hyung has come right here to tell me about it, that means its something really important and to be kept between us, I nod and let him in. He looks very stressed,  sitting on the sofa sighing. I also sit on the side chair, ears wide open to listen to what he is gonna say. He seems to frame his words, after like a good 2 minutes he finally speaks "kihyun, I dont know how to even say what exactly it is. It is.. It's so difficult to explain, your better of seeing it yourself" suddenly he gets up and signals me to follow him outside. I get curious as to what happened that hyung is acting so wierd, first Joonie now hyung, what the hell is wrong with them, things are so off today, but I keep my mouth shut and follow him, we walk to his car and he tells me to sit in. The ride was quite and there was an intense atmosphere making me even more curious, when i finally speak "hyung, can you atleast tell me, what it is about". He looks frustrated trying to form words again "I dont know, it's like all of them are gone... Numb, walking and moving but they can't see, they can't hear, their eyes Kihyun, its gone white". I am so surprised by the explanation, I can't believe it. As if hyung sensed what I was thinking he says "I know you won't believe me, I didn't believe it myself at first, that's why I am taking you there so you can see. Such a thing has never happened before Ki, and it's only you who I can trust with this". I nod not knowing what to say, The rest of the ride we didn't speak at all. 

 

  
When the car stops,  getting out of the car, there was a large abundant factory right in between of a forest like area, I look at hyung for explanation. "this is the only place we could keep them" he says and starts walking, I follow behind him. There were rusted machines, Walls that have rotted and got fungus on, some old and brokes children toys over the place almost tinted black with either dirt or dust, I observe every bit of the place, seem its was a toy factory which was closed down years ago. Hyung takes me through a corridor, there were closed and some broken rooms that we passed, I couldn't see clearly because there was lack of light but i could tell the rooms had tags, from which i only could only read one 'the storage room' i think this is where they might have stored the toys, other things kept aside why is even hyung taking me through a toy factory. While I was thinking, we reach a room tagged as 'the monitering section'. Hyung opens the door and i see a group of people monitoring some computer's, It seemed odd that things like computer's were being operated in the abundant factory. A  blond girl who i sense is a beta by aura, walks to hyung and looks at him "who is this Yejun". Hyung answers her "its the K". She looks concerned "are you sure we can trust him". Hyung nods "i am very sure, you can trust him more than me". The girl looks abit assured and smiles at me "hello, I am Angelia, nice to meet you, we will be seeing each alot thats if you work this out well, anyways come this way" she says signaling us to follow her. Hyung looks at me and nods "let's go". We were following Angelia outside the room, and then she took us through another dark corridor while speaking "I have seen their reports, they are almost like walking dead and the blue flowers found also have no results yet, although we are still researching on it". I hear everything the girl said, blue flower?? Why do they want to reseach on that?? Walking dead?? I have absolutely no clue of what is going on. Angelia stops in her tracks "here we are" she says and then i hear a click sound, the lights of the room on, a bit dim but clear enough to see. What i am seeing is something i can't believe, is this even possible, my eyes go wide in shock...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see i am taking abit of the clan dynamics but its not exactly that, so i won't tag anything related to that. Also if you all are getting confused about anything please ask, votes and comments are always appreciated. There is always space to give me improvement tips, i highly respect it. Thank you for reading this anyways, frankly idk where imma take this story but yeah lets just go with the flow, i am trying my best to update soon now cause i know once my work starts imma update slow as hell, okkk thanks again ~♥~

**Author's Note:**

> For explanation Wolver's is nothing so its no use googling, its just a word i created on my own cause i never knew what to call them. So according to me Wolver's are new generation werewolf's that have evolved as time passed by. Another thing along with alpha, beta, omega dynamics i added element to their clans. Even the clan names our my own creation all in all this is totally fictious fiction 


End file.
